


睁开双眼做场梦

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩|基于现实的出轨故事*哥双性设定（其实并不重要）
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	睁开双眼做场梦

-

郑允浩刚闭上眼睛假寐片刻，就听见房门刷卡以及门锁弹开的声音。这当然不可能是酒店服务员或者其他人，你用头发丝都能想到除他以外的另一张房卡掌握在谁手里。

沈昌珉进来的时候还带了酒，郑允浩靠着床头朝他露出一个模糊的笑容，“我不喜欢红酒。”

意思是他不喜欢酒精，更愿意选择一些甜甜的起泡饮料，毕竟他其实不需要靠这个来麻醉自己，郑允浩总是很清楚自己在做些什么。包括他四肢并用地爬过来，拉开沈昌珉的牛仔裤拉链，把他的阴茎舔硬了再用嘴唇包住的行为。

今天沈昌珉穿了一件紫色的卫衣，这让本来就是年下的男人看起来更加年轻。郑允浩吹了个口哨——他在舞台上不擅长这个，不知道为什么在床上却总能一次成功。

“你硬得像二十出头的大学生。”

他红热的嘴唇一开一合，沈昌珉的目光沉了下去，“你少来这套，我二十来岁的时候你不是总嫌我技术差，会把你弄疼?”

啧。怎么还不让人夸了。郑允浩毫不反思自身的问题，干脆把浴袍带子解开，拿柔软的胸脯去堵他的嘴，“我还以为你今天录完东西就直接回家呢……”

沈昌珉用手揉了一把他挺翘的臀肉，“哥都给我发短信了，我当然得过来。”

郑允浩很久没跟他做了，虽然他从来不缺床伴，但沈昌珉到底不一样。他挡住了人要去拿安全套的手，张开大腿，“直接进来……烦死了，磨磨蹭蹭的。”

沈有点拿他没办法地歪歪脑袋，还是照办了，稳稳当当地凿到底，捏着他的腰让他喘口气，再吻上来，吻到他哼哼着鼻音直甩头。郑允浩暴露出他在情欲中最赤裸的模样，他们互为映射。性事关乎索取、贪婪的渴求，他要让郑允浩再热烈燃烧这一回，只为了他一个人，因此他才肆无忌惮，打定主意要把这场梦做完，往后不论发生什么他都有勇气接受。

沈的手掌顺着他的后脊背一下一下抚弄着，像给小狗顺毛。他会得要命——郑允浩皱皱鼻子，用那种被惯坏的不满呻吟出声——但是这人再会也是我一手教出来的。

他俩纠缠不休的孽缘要追溯到十几年前。沈昌珉还是个毛都不懂的青春期小男生的时候，郑允浩的身体又特殊，偏偏那会他俩还是分享一张床的室友，沈昌珉要发现队长哥哥的不对劲也只是时间问题。

一开始忙内单纯是好奇，他撞见过不少次郑允浩拿手自慰，三根手指头捅进那个隐蔽的穴口，队长的威严全都崩塌了。他头一回发现原来觉得可怕的哥哥其实长得可以说是秀美，小巧的五官皱成一团的样子则更加有趣。郑允浩像某种硬质的玉石，当你把他敲开的时候，会发现内在的质地更加美好而且柔软，是无法想象的绮丽。

郑允浩睁开眼睛看见错愕的他，神情一下子从放浪变得因罪恶感而羞愧，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。然而沈昌珉的表现并非唾弃或者摔门出去，他俯下身来，含住了队长还滴滴答答流着前液的性器顶端，郑允浩控制不住，射在了他美丽的眼睫上，反倒把做好心理准备的小孩吓一跳。

队长充满歉疚地起来扯纸巾给他擦，却被忙内一口咬到嘴唇上，小朋友问他，这事是不是只有我知道。

郑允浩沉默了一会儿，点点头。

后来沈昌珉知道郑允浩骗了他，半夜起来浴室异样的响动，身边偶尔空出一块的床铺，四个哥哥之间看不清楚的暗流涌动。他没有去问，只是在郑允浩回到他身边时，假装睡熟了，翻个身手脚并用，小考拉那样缠上去把人抱个满怀。

“要喝点吗？”沈昌珉给自己倒酒的时候，礼节性征询他的意见。郑允浩用被子裹住光溜溜的身体，站在地上像一座小雪人。小雪人摇摇脑袋。

沈昌珉喝一口酒，把玻璃杯的脚用手指压在膝盖上。

郑允浩心情很好地去洗澡，磨砂玻璃后头的影子看着很有活力，还时不时传出来几句哼歌的声音。沈昌珉靠在枕头上看他的投影，感到惬意。他们对彼此实在太熟悉，做爱反倒成了某种水到渠成的默契，他不会去管郑允浩身边到底同时有着多少个床伴，郑允浩也很少过问他的感情生活。

但是组建家庭到底还是不一样吗？他是极端自律的那种人，所以向来只有劝他放松一些别太苛求自己的，没有人要求他时刻紧绷。沈昌珉的岁数还不到非结婚不可的地步，许多人都觉得他犯不着这么早就找个空位把自己安置了。但郑允浩没有表露过对此事的个人态度，他们只是就工作进行了沟通调整，努力将负面影响降到最低。

洗完澡的人出来看见他还在，挑起一边眉毛以示惊讶，下了逐客令: “你该回去了。”

“哥真是翻脸不认人。”他鼓着令人喜爱的脸颊嘟嘟囔囔，“酒都还没喝完就要赶我走。”

郑允浩擦着头发跳到扶手椅上窝起来，膝盖挤在胸前，腰间围着的浴巾随着他的动作往下缩，“好啦……那谁叫现在我们没有宿舍了呢？你和我在一起待太久会很奇怪。”

“如果真的很奇怪，哥从一开始就不应该叫我过来不是吗?”

真是个聪明的家伙。郑允浩自觉躲得够远，却还是会被爱的余震波及，碎在那张椅子里——如果沈昌珉曾经是他的粘合剂，那么现在让他再次破碎简直就是理所当然的事情。

这世界的平衡很微妙，有人强势就有人要退却一步。人与人构建关系就像构建世界的一角，需要维持这种平衡感。郑允浩通常来讲被视作更强势的那一方，所有人都认为他是更具进取心的一个。其实他们是在讨论他的角色，这就像编剧本，塑造人物的正直、勇敢、坚定和善良，但是当这些品质全部被归功于“天性”，观众就会觉得虚假。

比起无缘由的善，人们似乎更愿意接受无缘由的恶，接受他是个天生的混蛋而并非从未走上歪路的圣徒。因此他更容易受到质疑、被试探、被伤害，这是天真的宿命。

郑允浩天真但他不坦诚，你几乎没法辨别他说出来的那些话里有哪些是他的真实想法。

“我喜欢全部的昌珉。”

“我可不喜欢。”沈昌珉对此嗤之以鼻，他那时候是脾气恶劣的小男孩，不明白抚掌大笑有时候只代表滑稽而不是开怀。

大部分人不会为了发脾气去表现刻薄，言语刻薄可能单纯是由于愿望的彷徨——沈昌珉并不清楚他自己究竟想要什么。令人失望的是，他更多的时刻的确是在试探和伤害郑允浩，试图走进他瞄准的那个范围。对于世界上的其他人，他缺乏这种毅力，只因为他们与他不相干。这不是说他不讲礼貌，沈昌珉当然能够很细致地关注身边人的变化并关照他们、让他们感到受宠若惊，不过这都是后来的事情。

郑允浩看起来是面向他敞开的。“你要不要出来和我们一起玩？”他会这么招呼他的弟弟，想要把他介绍给自己的朋友。

沈昌珉无一例外全部拒绝了。慢慢地他与郑允浩之间存在真空地带，美其名曰距离感——避免厌倦的良方。他学会等待，等钥匙开锁的响声，听到以后哪怕他前一秒还在发呆，都会立即动起来。洗衣服、打扫地毯、做运动、刷碗，装作听不见门关的响动，然后从忙碌的假象中抬起头，望向在外面消耗完旺盛精力而变得内敛的郑允浩，平淡地问一句：“回来了？”

久而久之郑允浩明白问号后面不一定会有下文，也不一定需要答案。他给沈昌珉带了夜宵，一般是有调料的炸鸡，但是因为买的时间过早，已经冷在了包装盒里，酱料把原本酥脆的皮浸得软塌塌。沈昌珉一如既往地把它倒进碟子，放到微波炉去热，还顺道给郑允浩接了杯温水。

“哥想吃点什么垫垫肚子么？可以点外卖，让他们放在房间门口。”沈昌珉看着他缩在扶手椅里一言不发，做出提议。

从郑允浩嘴里听见“酱料炸鸡”时，他隐隐感受到某种命运的反复。郑允浩是来找他摊牌的，他从油光满面的纸盒子底部直视自己的欲望，隔着塑料手套的滚烫食物，跟以前冷掉又热回来的似乎没有区别。

他们也一样。他们变好了吗？不见得吧。

所以我当初为什么要答应让他搬出去？沈昌珉问他自己。

“你是不是一早就在期待这个？别装作好像不乐意的样子，你只是在后悔为什么是由我先提出来。”郑允浩把筷子放下，没有看他，而是看向他身后他们的冰箱，“我会把我的草莓冰淇淋全部吃光再走，省得你看不顺眼把它们扔掉。”

他踌躇着。他在过去跟郑允浩明里暗里提过很多次关于私人空间的重要性，“哥用不着把那些秘密全都告诉我。”你不绑住我我也不会跑。

倾诉秘密也可能是出于不信任。正因为他曾经像拼乐高那样把郑允浩拼起来，相信他们能够再次出发，与其说是不甘心，倒不如说是不忍心。郑允浩就是看准了他的心软，才会一次又一次在他面前暴露自身的不堪，以期能得到抚慰和支持。

沈昌珉凝视他，目光从长睫毛的缝隙漏出，像停滞的流水。他总是看见郑允浩的真面目，我们都不知道那是什么，没准是天真逝去后的残忍。他能够洞见是源于清醒而并非刻薄，刻薄是钻牛角尖，钻进去的人看不到真相。

发表了关于要吃光冰淇淋的宣言过后，郑允浩没有停火：“如果不是我，你是不是会拥有特别模范的人生？好学生好同事好丈夫和好爸爸。你就期待这个，对不对？”

沈昌珉没法否认，他注视他，张开嘴：“所以你现在打算给我这个机会，是吗？”

“你的机会轮不到我来给。”

沈昌珉从小就是聪明人，知道怎样能让人屈服，为他所用。只要他展露自己，哪怕只是一丁点——我们珍贵的小朋友，就没有人能够拒绝他。

后来郑允浩每次提到这个都会后悔，觉得不该说，好像他的确在拿他们那点羁绊去绑架沈昌珉。这种时候他就会编个理由离开，或者放沈昌珉走。只是不知道为什么今天沈昌珉净犯拧。

“太烫了。”他不在意地朝炸鸡上被他咬出来的缺口吹气，沈昌珉给他倒了杯酒，他也没拒绝，“但炸鸡配红酒，这太怪了吧。”

他不介意在这些细节方面顺着沈昌珉的意思来，作为补偿，他甚至会在床上叫得更美更肆意。

只有沈昌珉知道那是他的任性，郑允浩想藏着不让人看出来的一切他都喜欢，他要把它们引诱出来，就像郑允浩引诱他那样。只是郑允浩搞不清楚自己到底使用了什么手段，他总是在这种地方犯迷糊。

郑允浩在玻璃杯沿上印了半个油乎乎的唇印，换了从前的沈昌珉必定是要用那种令人耳朵尖都支棱起来的语气提醒他，不过现在沈昌珉不再是他的同居人，酒杯也是酒店的酒杯，所以没什么关系。沈昌珉甚至能从中发掘出他的可爱。

“觉得怪可以不喝。小冰柜里应该有可乐。”沈昌珉站起身，正要走向冰柜。

“这里又不是你家，你怎么知道冰柜里有没有可乐?”

沈昌珉一听这话就知道郑允浩不止是在说冰柜的事情，它后面还掩藏着许多他们讳莫如深的东西，没办法摆到桌面上进行谈判。

很显然，郑允浩要收回曾经给到他手里的特权，但又舍不得，于是只能跟他进行拉锯战。

郑允浩骨子里有一种对肆意妄为的渴求，尽管他从来没承认过，落实到行动上还显得束手束脚。他盼望着利落的情感切割，肉体和灵魂一分为二，谁也别干涉谁。但他做不到，不仅做不到，还每每都栽进去。

明明是你先开始的，也是你主导的，怎么到最后搞砸这一切的人依然是你?沈昌珉平白无故心生怒气:“你叫我来就是为了找我干你然后再跟我吵一架?是你的那些炮友都太乖了，你嫌他们不敢跟你吵架吗?”

郑允浩无言，但沈昌珉看得出来他气得够呛，因为他在深呼吸，试图压抑他的怒火，从而显得不那么歇斯底里。

这个步骤其实毫无必要，因为每次都会失效，郑允浩把酒杯砸到地上，叫他滚出去，“要么你今天一晚上都别回去，要么你就别再回来。”

他一点没犹豫就走了，把门甩上，差点在走廊迷路——他走得太急，生怕慢一步就会将悔意暴露出来。正如他从始至终都最清楚郑允浩想要什么，却从未答应过。

沈昌珉坐进驾驶座系好安全带才意识到自己喝了酒，虽然不多，但他不能冒这个险。而且不论是找代驾还是叫司机来接都不是了无痕迹的最佳选择，最佳选择是他自己开车回去，没有第三者在场，死无对证。

郑允浩开始给他打电话，他骂了一句什么。这该死的命运。

即使是在连命运都通货膨胀的时代，这种让他无法脱身的巧合——或者说是沈昌珉的有意为之，不然他干嘛带上那瓶酒——都足够令人惊叹。

他正准备接听，就被对方挂断了，郑允浩有可能只是想叮嘱他不要酒驾。在沈昌珉试图跟自己打岔时，他分明看见一个穿着浴袍和酒店拖鞋的身影朝他的方向走来。

郑允浩只戴了一个口罩作为掩饰，鬼知道他下来的时候有没有被人认出来，太多的忧虑在沈昌珉脑子里滚出一团乱麻，然后这些在郑允浩抬手敲他的车窗时就全都消失了。

他憋着一口气慢慢往外送，这回是换他逼自己做深呼吸。他鬼使神差地看见了过去的郑允浩，抹着傻气的发胶，一派天真地讲说“昌珉的全部我都喜欢”。

最绝望的是他发现那极有可能是真话。

沈昌珉把车窗放下来，看到郑允浩露在口罩沿上边的眼睛。冬天到了，晚风变凉，月亮的光也变得不那么肿胀。郑允浩也许想过叫他开门，坐进他的车，吻他，对他说真正意义上的“我爱你”，不是写在专辑感谢内容里的那种，也不是当着所有人的面拉着手说出来的那种。

但郑允浩只是递进来一张房卡，连口罩都没有摘下来:“我给你开了另外一间房，今天太晚了，找人来接也不方便。我刚刚不应该对你说那些话，以后也不会再这样了。对不起，昌多拉。”

于是他跟着郑允浩回去，在走廊里道过晚安。他们站在两扇不同的门前，感应灯亮了一阵过后，因为安静而熄灭，终于降临的黑夜将他们的过往一口吞下。

-  
END.


End file.
